What One Night Can Do
by sweet puppy
Summary: She was told she was ment for Nick little did she know one night at his party she was going to something she thought she would never do with the oldest brother. total "Kiley"
1. Chapter 1

Well this idea wouldn't leave me while I was typing the next chapter and it wouldn't let me sleep either

**Well this idea wouldn't leave me while I was typing the next chapter and it wouldn't let me sleep either. This is another 'Kiley' story. **

**Now I'm gonna tell you ahead that when it's talking about Nick's birthday they're older and in the beginning she's at least 20 and then it goes to Nick and then Kevin. Just so you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hannah Montana' or the 'Jonas Brothers' and I never will.**

Was she beautiful?

She didn't know the answer to that question anymore. She was told she was but only so they could get one thing. They would leave her as soon as they found out she was pregnant anyway. She hadn't meant for it to got that far but it did and now she was paying the consequences for her actions. Although they both knew it was wrong, after all she was dating his younger brother, but they didn't stop their actions.

She had liked Nick; there was no doubt about it. However, the first kiss she and Nick shared ended her feelings for him, as for him, but she didn't know that. They both knew everybody in the world wanted her and Nick to get together, so they kept dating. They didn't argue or complain because it was fake anyway, although nobody else knew. To everyone else they were the perfect couple. They kept it like that for five long years.

The night he had turned 20 was the night she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried.

The party was really loud and she wanted to escape from the noise. But she had to stay by Nick's side since it was his birthday and that's what everybody expected form her. So she put up with the loud noise and stayed by his side. After drinking twenty glasses of water she had to go really bad. She excused herself and climbed the stairs to get to the bathroom. Even at the top she could still hear the noise from the party. She sought out the bathroom and after she finished she decided to stay upstairs instead of going back to the party. So she wondered through the hall and the further she got the less the noise seemed to get.

She stopped wen she heard the strings of a guitar and a soft voice singing. She found the room where the noise was coming from. The door was slightly open and she was able to make out the form of a man. But she couldn't see who it was exactly. So she opened the door further and was shocked to find it was Kevin. She couldn't be blame though, here was the oldest of the three who hardly sang and had many people wonder what he actually sounded like.

She was so intrigued by his voice that she ventured into the room further. He still didn't know that someone was in the room and the more he played the more confident his voice grew. Soon he was singing with all his heart, poured all his emotions into that one song. As his voice started to fade away he heard the sound of somebody clapping. He froze. Afraid to look who was behind him but he eventually looked to see who it was. A small smile formed on his face at the sight of her. His eyes traveled up and down her body acknowledging the short dress she had on. There was no doubt that she had grown even more beautiful. Her breast had become fuller, her legs weren't so skinny anymore, her hips were a bit wider and he licked his lips at the sight of her. His eyes followed her as she came and sat at his bed.

They talked and joked around for a bit, which made her forget about the party. He questioned her about Nick and she felt compelled to tell him the truth. She told him everything she hadn't told anyone yet. He listened to everything she told him. He didn't interrupt or pretend he was listening. Everything she had told him and once she did for some reason she had felt better. He offered her his wisdom. She listened and was suddenly addicted to his voice and wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She averted her eyes from him ashamed at her thoughts. He didn't seem to notice which was a relieve for her.

They continued to talk and they were starting to get more attached. Just with a simple conversation. Not to say they weren't close before, but something was different. The more they talked the closer they got. Then out of nowhere he asked her to dance. She giggled and teased because there wasn't any music playing. He smiled at her and told her it didn't matter. She blushed as he took her hand. His hands went around her waist, hers around his neck. He pulled her closer and she didn't pull back, in fact she went even closer. Their bodies were pressed together but there faces were pulled apart, just enough so they could look at each other.

Blue and green met. They held their gaze, eyes never broke contact. She could feel his warm breath tickled her lips, which, for some reason, she enjoyed. Foreheads touched, noses bumped, lips only centimeters apart. She wanted to taste his lips so she crushed their lips together. The warm, soft feeling of his lips caught her of guard. The pleasant shocks it was sending through their bodies shocked them but they didn't pull apart. The kiss started to get deeper and steamier.

All of a sudden they fell back and landed on his bed but the kiss continued. She tugged at his hair, his hands ravished her body. Their clothes became like a barrier, denying them from seeing each other. He pulled at her dress while she pulled at his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and his help got off of him. She traced every muscle in his chest and stomach. He continued to tug at her dress, so she rolled over and saddled him to give him easier access to her dress. He fingered the zipper and he pulled it back slowly until it was unzipped. She helped him take her dress off and when the dress was off his hands instinctly went to her breast. He massaged them and after a while pulled her bra off.

He rolled on top of her and her soft mounds pressed against him. His mouth began to travel down her neck kissing her gently until they reached her breast. He suckled and nibbled earning a few sultry moans from her. His hands traced the curve of her sides down to her panties. He yanked them off and one of his hands cupped her. Her breathe hitched in her throat while a moan escaped from his lips. He sat in between her and pressed against her. She felt his erection and wanted to see him bare just like he was.

Her hands went to his belt and undid it. She pulled it off and then her hands started to unbutton and unzip his pants. When they were off the only thing depriving her from seeing him whole was his underwear so she pulled them off. Now nothing was in their way. She massaged his erection, which made him emit another moan.

They continued to fondle and tease each other until it became too much. She wanted to feel him inside her. He wanted the same. So he positioned himself and with a sudden rush of pain and pleasure, he was in her. She cried a little out of the shock.

He was throbbing in her, wanted to continue but didn't just so she could get used to him. After the pain reduced he started to glide in her, in and out. They moaned and they groaned. They wanted to savor each other but their bodies weren't cooperating with them. Their movements got quicker and harder. They continued to collide with each other until they cried out in release. His body fell on top of the mattress and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and both fell into a blissful sleep.

She woke up with a sudden jolt. She sat upright on the bed and her eyes tried to adjust in the dark. Only a sliver shone through the bathroom. What time was it? She had no idea. Her eyes tried to find an alarm clock and when she did it said 11:00. Only three hours passed after what she and Kevin did t. Remembering about him she noticed that he wasn't in the bed instead she could hear the shower running.

She climbed out of the bed and gathered her clothes and put them on. She exited the room and wondered if the party was still going. She got her answer when she could hear the music as she got nearer to the stairs. Then climbed them down. When she was halfway down she set out to look for Nick. Her eyes scanned the crowed until she spotted him.

He was dancing really close with one of her friends. He seemed to be enjoying it by the little smile on his face. She decided to leave instead of going to him. She got into her car and drove all the way home. She decided to take a nice warm shower when she arrived. She turned on the water and took of her clothes. She looked at the mirror and noticed all the marks he had left on her but more importantly, she noticed his purity ring in her necklace. She took it off and laid it down on the counter. After the shower sleep sounded good at the moment. So she got ready and laid down. Sleep came easy to her and pretty soon she was asleep.

Only a week had passed since she and Kevin had sex, she found herself ignoring everything that reminded her about him. He ignored his calls, his messages, everything except his ring. His purity ring was now worn around her neck but she hid it well. After a month of continuos mornings with her head stuck down the toilet she decided to got to the doctor to get a pregnancy test. Shortly after she found out she was pregnant she decided to move back to Tennessee. She probably sounded like a chicken but she didn't want to stay here anymore. So the very next day her bags were packed and she found herself boarding the plane to Tennessee. She was leaving everything behind. Her family, her friends, and more importantly Kevin. She was going to raise her child all alone.

She only hoped the right choice.

Wow this is the longest chapter that I've ever done! This story is only going to be like 2 or 3 chapters long. Oh and before you ask me where the party takes place I'll tell you that it takes place in the Jonas's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so second chapter

Ok so second chapter! I only got one review for this story so far but since I received some story alerts for the story I am guessing you guys are actually interested. So I think it'll be three chapters but not sure.

Tennessee… she was back, after all of those years. The road to her house was longer than she remembered. She glanced down at her stomach. In a few months she was going to be a mom. The thought made her sick to her stomach but also caused a sort of peace-like emotion to flow through her.

At long last she arrived to her old house. She paid the taxi driver and slowly walked the steps to her childhood home. It was still beautiful and grand. When she opened the door a wave of familiarity swept through her. Everything was still there. Nothing was missing. The family photos still hung, the same curtains were still there, heck the same piece of gum was still stuck under the table.

She went upstairs to put her stuff away. She passed her old room, which was bare, and went to the master room. For now she had to sleep on the floor until she got a bed but she found comfort being here again.

**5 months-**

'_Boring,' _she continued too flip through the channels. Apparently nothing was on at this time-

"And now please welcome the JONAS BROTHERS!!"'Kevin' she wanted to change the channel but something wouldn't let her.

The camera was fixed on them while they greeted the host. They talked about their up coming cd, their love life's, and their fans. Although she didn't pay much attention to it. Then the host asked a question that brought her back to earth.

"So Kevin I noticed that you didn't have your purity ring on and many have stated that you're breaking your vow." The camera was focused on him and he just laughed.

"No I actually lost it," _'I already lost my virginity,'_ "I took it off and left in on my side table so I could take a shower," '_I gave it to her,' _"but when I came back to get it I couldn't find it," '_when I came back she was gone' _ "I tries searching for it but I couldn't find it," _' I tried looking for her but couldn't find her' _"the ring became like a part of me and another one would be weird." _'She became a part of me and no one else will be able to replace her.' _ He said but his thoughts were different. He hoped that if she was watching this to get the message.

She stared at his image then turned the television off.

**7 months-**

She was huge, as she would like to say. It was getting harder to stand up right and uncomfortable to sleep at night. She had to adjust her stomach every night. And now the baby was beginning to kick. Even though it was painful it still felt good to know that she was bringing another life into this world. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOSH MILEY YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Ashley that seriously hurt my ear right now." She exclaimed while rubbing her ear and switching the phone to her other ear. She still kept on tough with some of her friends and family, just so they wouldn't worry.

"I'm sorry but I'm really excited!" Ashley squealed into the phone.

"Ok what is it that's got you so excited."

"OK, you know Kevin from the Jonas Brothers right?" How could she not? He had gotten her pregnant!

"Yeah I do."

"Well they were having a premiere for their new cd and he had gone to the back and I followed him. He was really quiet and sad so started to talk with him. And then when after he was smiling I asked him out. And guess what he said?"

"What did he say?" She was preparing herself for the worst.

"HE SAID YES! AND HE AND I KISSED!" Her breath stopped after hearing those words.

"Wow that's nice to hear." She was lying through her teeth.

"I know! I gotta go now. I'll call you later. Bye!" and then she hanged up.

Miley just stared at the phone and after a while finally put the phone down.

**KEVIN:**

He had no idea why he said yes to Ashley. She was great and everything but he still had his heart and mind on Miley. He missed her, he wasn't going to lie. He still remembered that night. It haunted his dreams at night, he yearned to be next to her again.

"_Dude, you seriously need to get over this. She's gone now and we don't know if she'll be back. You're only hurting yourself."_ His younger brother had told him. Maybe that's why had said yes to Ashley.

He looked at the photo in his album. It was him and Miley only. It was at their last concert and they were just goofing around. They were in her trailer taking random pictures with his brand new camera. Nick and Joe weren't with them. They were off shopping.

"_Come on Kev let's take pictures!" she had whined. _

"_Ugh, do I have to? It just seems so stup-" he broke off she was doing a puppy dog pout. "Fine."_

"_Yay!" she positioned the camera in front of them and smiled. They made funny faces and did ones with them just hugging. He had kissed her cheek for one of the photos and then she had kissed his cheek. Her soft lips where pressed against his rough cheek. Maybe that's when he started liking her._

He had kept the pictures in a separate photo album from the other ones. Which was the one he was staring at right now.

**9 months:**

Her baby was due any day now. She was at the store getting some food when it happened. She was looking at something when she felt wet. Then came a sharp pain and she fell to the floor. Thankfully a woman was in the same aisle and noticed it. She ran to her and started yelling for help. By that time a large crowd was surrounding them. Somebody had called the ambulance and where there in a couple of minutes.

The next thing she knew she was being rushed to the hospital. She was given some drugs to reduce the pain. There was a lot of screaming from her part in the next hour. At long last she heard a cry. The baby was out. But then she screamed again.

"**She's having twins!"** she heard a doctor scream. A couple of minutes later another baby was brought into the world. They were both cleaned and were dressed. They were then taken to the mother's room.

"So miss, is the father coming?" the nurse asked as she handed the babies to Miley.

"No."

**One week later:**

Now she understood why it was hard to be single mom. There were a lot of screaming, a lot of diapers, and a lot of throwing up. The babies were finally asleep and she was getting ready to sleep also.

ring-ring ugh damn that phone.

"Hello?" she was irritated. Whoever was calling better have a good excuse.

"Hi Miley. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Tired but good."

"Oh ok."

"Ashley is there a reason why you called?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Like I said I'm good and I was just about to go to sleep."

"Oh, I'll call you some other time then."

"Alright, bye Ashley."

"Bye Miles." She hanged up and then went to sleep.

**Kevin: **

"Bye Miles." He knew right away who she was talking to who.

"Was that Miley?" he was hoping it was.

"Yeah it was. Come on let's watch a movie."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah I do. Why are you so interested?"

"No reason." Pause "Do you think you can tell me?"

"Probably, if you give me a kiss." He swooped down to kiss her. "That's not a kiss Kevin." He groaned while she just thought he was playing around. He swooped down again a pulled her into a make-out session.

"Now can you tell me?"

"Nope sorry! I'm not allowed to tell." She turned her attention to the tv.

"WHAT?! You said you were." He was mad.

"I know but I'm not allowed to tell you. She said not to tell anybody which includes you.'

"Ashley come on tell me!"

"Nope."

"Ashley-"

"No now come on or else we'll miss the movie." Her attention turned back to the tv again. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Ashley, please. Please tell me." He was desperate and she knew it. "Please."

**WEEE! Second chapter. Now I know it's going to be 3 chapters long.**

**Please read and review!**

**Please? I have cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

WOW

WOW! I can't believe you guys are actually interested in this story. I was looking at the reviews and I was so happy. Thank you guys!

**On one of the reviews it asked to make it longer than three chapters and now that I think about it, I think I will cause I don't know how to end it at three chapters.**

**Kevin:**

'Fuck,' he mentally cursed as he waited for the plane to take off. It was taking too long in his opinion. He rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

"_Why are you doing this Kevin?"_

"_You'll never understand."_

"_How can I not? I was her boyfriend remember?"_

"_Yeah but it wasn't as though you were in love with her anyway."_

"_You're right about that but I know that when something bad happens she prefers to be alone."_

"_I know that but-"_

"_No buts Kevin it's better to leave her alone."_

'Sorry little brother but I can't.' he thought while he replayed his morning conversation with his little brother.

**Miley:**

A baby's laugh filled the room. Which was then followed by her laugh. She was currently giving her son a bath. Apparently her son thought it would be funny to splash her, she didn't find it funny until he laughed. His laugh was enough to win her over.

Suddenly the same feeling she's been having since the morning returned. She had no idea why it kept happening. It managed to go away while she gave the twins a bath but it returned just now.

She then heard lightning and rain. 'Oh,' it was probably just because it was going to rain. She relaxed but the feeling still didn't go away. She looked down at her son and smiled fondly. She grabbed a towel and started drying him. She then emptied the water and left the bathroom to go to the twin's room.

She entered and her eyes turned to look at her daughter who was soundly asleep. Another smile graced her face. She opened a drawer in the dresser to get clothes out for him. Then she carried him over to where all the diapers were and got one out. She placed him gently on his crib, moving rapidly to put his diaper on so he wouldn't pee on her. Once the diaper was securely placed on him she then put on his clothes. While she was finishing getting him ready for bed he fell asleep.

She made sure that a blanket was covering both of the twins before she went down to the kitchen.

Knock-Knock

She jumped a little by as she came to the last step. The noise shocked her because nobody really came to the house especially so late at night. Hesitantly she walked to door and peeped thru the little hole. A thick blanket of rain was all she could see. She tried to make out who was standing at the outside but couldn't.

After a couple of seconds of struggling to see who it was and the loud knocking continuing, she gave up and opened the door. She wasn't expecting the figure of a man to appear before her.

A shard of lighting struck the air and a pair of green eyes stared at her. She gasped.

What was he doing here? Why is he here? Shouldn't he be back at California? Those questions and many more traveled thru her head.

"Miley"

**I know this chapter is short but I had trouble with this. Anyway- review and tell me what you like about it or whatever you know. Also this story is now going to be dedicated to Moliver4life. Since she supports Kiley also. YAY!**

**Also in my opinion I think Kevin's eyes are green with hazel sprinkled in them. So that's why I put green eyes instead of hazel like some people do. **


End file.
